ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble Helix (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix)
Trouble Helix is the an episode from SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix. Sypnosis That's a were...Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 and Azmuth are on doing stuff on some monitors. Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Why are we even monitoring every Solar System in the galaxy!? Nothing's gonna happen! Azmuth: ...In this Universe, stuff can happen every second. Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Good point. Azmuth: Wait...I think I found something! Azmuth stopped on the Galvan System. He saw a fleet of spaceships heading towards Galvan B. Azmuth: There's a fleet of ships in the Galvan System! They're heading for our moon! Get Segurason and Allsop! Formerly Galvan Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Fine! Noah and Kierra came to the base and ran down to the computer room. Noah: What's up? Azmuth: Galvan B is being invaded. Kierra: We're on it. Noah and Kierra flew to Galvan B on Ship. Ship: SHIP! They landed. Noah and Kierra got out while Ship reverted. Noah: This brings back memories. I remember when I was only 11 and was on one of my first missions...an Invasion of Galvan B. Only it was the Highbreed. Kierra: But who's invading now? The fleet of ships flew in. They started shooting everywhere. All the Galvanic Mechamorph ran. Noah transformed into Big Chill and flew to a ship. Kierra flew to another. Noah: Now, lets see who the lowlife is... In the ship was a bunch of robots. Noah: Robots? The robots shot lasers at Noah. Noah turned intangible and breathed ice at the robots. He froze the robots, but the thawed out. They all shot Noah. MEANWHILE... Kierra broke into a ship and saw the robots. Kierra: Robots are invading? A robot shot a laser at Kierra. She dodged and kicked it away. She dodged another laser and telekinetically pushed a robot away. She sent two robots flying at each other and blew them up. But then one robot blasted Kierra into a wall. MEANWHILE... The robots all shot Noah and Noah fell. Noah transformed. Swampfire (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Swampfire! Noah threw some seeds and caught some robots. He shot fire at another one. The robots shot lasers at him, but Noah regenerated. Noah shot fire at all of them. He kicked one in the head and blasted one away. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Kierra: Let's head to the big ship over there! Kierra crashed the ship she was one. Noah jumped out and kicked the ship into another. Noah and Kierra flew to the biggest ship in the front. Noah burned a hole in the ceiling and they jumped in. Noah: So who's the wiseguy who's invading? I swear if it's a Highbreed... The pilot of the ship got up and walked over to them. It was Malware in his first form! But he SoulWeaver Fighter Goku landed again. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Come on! Kierra: A Mechamorph is invading his own homeworld!? Malware: HOME? Ha ha ha! This isn't my home. They rejected me! Noah: What!? Malware: Back when the Mechamorphs were infected with the Nanite, all got cured...except Gizmo, Uirus...and me. We were father and sons. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): You're related to Uirus and Gizmo!? Guess it runs in the family... Malware: The Galvans and other Mechamorphs kicked us off of Galvan B! We were all sent to the Null Void! Gizmo and I were raised there...and it's all the Mechamorph's and Galvan's fault! I'm exacting my revenge! I will detroy the Helix, and thus destroying all of the Mechamorphs! Malware shot an eye beam at Noah and Kierra and knocked them off the ship. They crashed on the ground. Noah detransformed. Ship came to them. Goku also transforms into SS to FPSS his about Ship. Kierra: We gotta stop him! Noah: And we will! We'll beat him to the Helix. Come on, Bullet! Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Bullet? I'm not bullet. Then, try again when Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 also turns into Super Saiyan 4 but also unlocked learn in Goku Versus: Prevision - SoulWeaver Fighter Goku at them. Noah transformed. Stinkfly (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Stinkfly? Aw man! Kierra: Doesn't matter! Just come on! Ship: Ship! Kierra and Noah flew away. Ship turned into a spaceship and followed them. They managed to beat Malware to the Helix. Noah: Okay! We beat him here!....Now what? Kierra: ...Guess we didn't think that through. Malware and his fleet arrived. Malware got out of his ship. Malware: Hello, heroes. But he Instant Transmission into Goku as a SSJ4 to the Helix. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Is that all you got, Malware? Malware grabbed Kierra and threw her at Noah. Malware walked into the Helix Chamber. Noah and Kierra followed. Noah shot goo at Malware and stuck him to the ground. Malware blasted himself free. Kierra levitated Malware. Malware shot Kierra. Ship turned into a blaster and shot Malware, but his strecthed his fist and punched him. Malware: Fools. Noah detransformed. Malware walked to the Helix. He started shooting it. Ship: Shiiip! Noah also transformed. Upgrade (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Upgrade! Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Kaio-ken times 24! (start charge up, like Dragon Goku's technique to attacking Fusion Goku) Then, Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 attacks Malware, he fires a Kamehameha at Malware. Malware started glowing yellow-green and then red. Noah's laser turned red. Noah then got electrocuted by some red energy then flew into a wall. There was a huge flash. Noah: Oooowwww! Kierra got up. Kierra: What happened? Malware: Heh heh heh! This has turned out better than planned... Malware walked out and was in his second form. Malware: Now I get to eradicate the Mechamorphs AND become stronger! When Kaio-ken times 24 SoulWeaver Fighter Goku dashes forward to Ki blast at Malware. Malware countered it with his laser and blasted Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7. Noah transformed again. Ultimate Upgrade (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Ultimate Upgrade! Noah created an Electric Bomb and threw it at Malware. Malware caught it. Noah ran up to Malware and kicked him away. Noah threw another Electric Bomb and actually hit Malware. Malware: Nice one. But not nice enough! Malware morphed his arm into a giant missile launcher. Malware blasted Noah. Noah fell. Noah regerated and transformed again. Super Upgrade (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Super Upgrade, I am more Elemental Matrix! Noah grew large and grabbed Malware. He threw him into a wall. Noah shot an energy beam at Malware. Malware tried to counter it with his energy missiles, but got over powered and defeated. He reverted back his Super Saiyan 4 his Goku. Neo-Evolved SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis X7 (SoulWeaver Adventures: Super Matrix): Can't let that happen. Malware: Why you...I-I'll kill you! Soon... Malware got teleported. MEANWHILE... Malware got teleported to Forgenza's lair. Malware: Things took an unexpected turn of events, master. Forgenza: Don't worry about it. Technically, you won. Malware: What!? But I didn't destroy the Mechamorphs! Forgenza: That wasn't my goal to begin with. That was YOURS. And Segurason's time will come....soon. THE END. Category:Episodes